Crashed Into You
by jessiechaos
Summary: Cain is on vacation, and is gets a visit from an old 'friend.' This was inspired by Torchwood. The John/Jack meet up scene. Cain/Zero smut, enjoy.


Cain was sitting at the mostly empty bar taking another shot. He was quite irritated at the moment; he was on vacation, a forced vacation. Jeb had practically kicked him out of the castle telling him he needed a break. His own son. Cain was not happy at the moment.

The bartender poured Cain another drink, and Cain just gave him a slight nod before looking up and Cain's breath hitched at what he saw. There in the doorway of the bar was none other than Adrian Zero.

"You got to be shitting me." Cain thought as he stared across the bar at Zero. Zero noticed him sitting at the bar, and instead of leaving, like Cain had hoped, Zero just smiled, taking another step into the bar. This was the last thing he needed at the moment so Cain just glared at him, before taking the shot in front of him and then stood up. He wanted nothing more than to give Zero a piece of his mind before showing his ass to the door.

Cain walked over to Zero, squaring off with the man. He had no intentions of backing off. They stared at each other for a moment, blue eyes looking directly into gray. Zero smirked and Cain wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk clean off Zero's face.

Cain's lips found Zero's and Cain felt Zero's hands in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. It had been a while since they have done this. Cain's inebriated mind was loving the feeling of Zero's fingers on his neck, shoulders, and then roaming lower. The kiss grew hotter still, as teeth and tongue battled against each other, pushing them both harder and deeper into the kiss. It was almost a battle within itself, and Cain was not going to lose this time. Cain's hands were in Zero's hair now, touching, roaming, pulling in the way that drove Zero mad with lust.

And then the kiss had ended, with them both looking at each other, quite in shock. Zero's bruised lips formed another smirk and Cain punched him across the cheek. Zero just turned back to Cain, bruised lips now split and he smiled before punching Cain in the face as well. Cain could swear he heard Zero laughing before he was shoved up against the wall, a punch to his gut.

Cain felt his blood boil at that hit, feeling more alive at the moment then he had in a while. Smile wide across his lips again, Cain pulled his head back, hands on Zero's shoulders, bringing his head forward so that his forehead collided with Zero's causing Zero to stumble backwards at the impact. Cain gave Zero a right hook and he when flying across the room falling on the barstools.

Zero looked up at Cain then, smile still on his face, blood trailing from his swollen lips. Lust was heavy within those gray eyes, making Cain's tight pants even tighter. He felt his heart beating even faster at that as he watched Zero get back on his feet, ready for another round. Cain was caught slightly off guard as Zero blew him a kiss before Zero started to charge him. Cain quickly avoided the charge but still caught Zero's fist in his gut, knocking the air out of him. Cain felt Zero's hand within his short blond hair, pulling his head back roughly. Blues met grays again, and Cain could tell how much Zero was enjoying this.

Cain tried to hit Zero again but Zero avoided the blow, he had always been a quick bastard. Zero sent a blow his way, which knocked Cain off his feet and on his back and Zero was on him or he should say on top of him, pinning him to the ground with his weight. Cain raged beneath Zero then, watching Zero smirk, eyes closing, as Cain kept squirming. Zero leaned in then, growling.

"It's been a while since I've had you under me like this. Gods, Wy, it so reminds me of the old days," Zero growled out. Cain just glared up at Zero, bucking again and Zero just purred out. Fucking bastard was getting off on this. But look who was talking, Cain thought as his pants had now become incredibly tight from all the fighting that had been going on.

The next thing Cain knew was that Zero was being dragged off him. Before Cain could understand what was going on, he too was getting hauled off. They both where being dragged and then thrown out of the establishment like a couple of drunks, which in Cain's case was slightly true. Cain heard Zero laugh from where he laid on the ground and Cain flashed him a glare before getting to his feet. Cain wasn't a few steps away when he felt a hand grabbing him, pulling him off his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zero said, smirk still wide on his face. It made Cain's blood boil.

"Back to my room and away from you, thank you very much!" Cain seethed out, pulling from Zero's grasp, taking a few more steps before he felt himself being shoved into the alleyway, back up against the wall, hands on either side of his head, a hard body pinning him quite nicely. Cain could feel the hot breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"How about we quit the foreplay and get to it?" Zero breathed onto Cain's neck before moving into capture Cain's lips into another passionate kiss. Cain felt the tongue on his lips, pushing into his mouth, battling his own tongue and then Cain pushed back into the kiss, for he was not about to lay there and take it, he was going to give as good as he got. Cain felt Zero's hips push roughly into his own, causing that wonderful friction that they both where seeking, and Cain just moaned out, breaking the battle between their lips.

"How close is your room?" Zero moaned out, low and dangerous, filled with the promise of what he wanted this night. Blues found grays and Zero eyes spoke volumes, telling Cain that this was going to happen tonight, and he better get with the program. Cain glared, wanting to fight it, wanting to push Zero off him, punch him in the face, tell him he was not interested, but as his body betrayed him, pushing back into Zero's hips, Cain knew what we wanted, even if it was just for a few short hours.

"Just down the street," Cain said before slipping from Zero's now loose grasp, making their way quickly to Cain's room without a single word between them, like one word would break the spell between them and this would come to a quick and most likely violent end.

Cain opened the door, slipping within, with Zero right behind him, before he felt himself getting shoved up against the door closing it. He felt Zero on him, lips on his lips, Zero's hands on his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. Cain let out a growl pushing Zero off him and up against the nearby wall, hands tugging at Zero's shirt, pulling it over his head quickly, exposing that chest to Cain. Before Zero could get his baring, Cain took Zero's arms, pinning them above his head and now it was Cain's turn to smirk and Zero squirmed beneath his grasp.

"Not so much fun when it's your ass pinned to the wall," Cain growled out. Zero let out a light laugh and its surprised Cain a little.

"Whether it's mine or yours, I'm still going to enjoy this night, just for the fact that I can say that I fucked over the great Wyatt Cain yet again," Zero said the smirk wide on his face. Cain could see nothing but red again, back of his hand going across Zero's cheek, and Zero just smirked. "Hit me all you want, if it gets you off, but I know what you truly want," Zero said, pushing his hips into Cain's tight pants.

Cain growled out then, pushing back into Zero's hips knowing what Zero was saying was true, but that didn't mean he had to give in quietly. Smile spread wide over Cain's lips at that and Zero flashed him a lustful gaze. Cain chuckled before his hand let go of Zero's pinned hands before slipping behind his neck grabbing a hold of Zero's hair, yanking him forward, tossing him almost like a rag doll to the bed. Cain quickly dropped to the bed pinning Zero's hips to the bed with his weight.

Cain leaned in pinning Zero's hands to the bed and Zero let out another growl glaring up at Cain. Zero was getting quite annoyed but Cain didn't quite give a fuck at the moment as he leaned in to Zero's ear.

"I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you real bad, and then I get to brag how I fucked over the great Adrian Zero." Zero's eyes when a little wide at that comment and Cain knew he had Zero's full attention then. Zero began to squirm harder under his weight and Cain just rolled his hips, and watched as Zero's eyes rolled back at the sensation. Cain chuckled out then.

"I think someone is enjoying himself… Poor, silly little Adrian, never could take it as well as he could dish it out," Cain growled out before pinning Zero's hands together, freeing one of his hand to slide across Zero's neck and chest, causing Zero to purr out against the light touches, wanting more, wanting so much more.

Cain's hand rested on the button of Zero's pants and he just smiled up at Zero's pleading eyes. He laughed, letting the man go, using both hands to quickly pull Zero's pants and underwear roughly from his body. Zero looked up at him, completely unashamed of his nakedness or his rock hard erection that was just begging for a little bit of attention, but that was not what Cain was here for. Cain had Zero flipped, on his stomach and Zero just let him. Cain's hand went to knead the flesh of Zero's ass, and Zero purred before him, pushing back, getting onto his hands and knees, turning his head to look at Cain, giving Cain a look that would make girls in the sin district jealous.

"You want to fuck me Wyatt? Be deep within that tight little ass of mine. Take me like you used to, fuck me into this mattress hard and fast, taking what you want?" Zero moaned out and gods those words where driving Cain insane. He moaned out a long deep 'yes' and watched the smirk reappeared on Zero's face.

"Too bad," Zero said, pushing back further, knocking Cain from the bed onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Zero was on him in a second, smiling down at him. Fuck, he should have seen that coming.

Cain felt Zero's hand on his belt, pulling it from his pants quickly. Cain saw that look within Zero's eyes and knew he was in trouble again, trying his best to buck Zero off his hips, but Zero just rode the wave, smirk wide on his face.

Zero grabbed Cain's wrist, trying his best to pin him, but Cain was not giving up without a fight. They wrestled on the floor for what seemed like forever, sometimes Cain would get the upper hand and sometimes it was Zero, punch and kicks where exchanged, followed by growls and moans. Despite the struggling and pain, Cain never felt so alive at this moment, never felt so aroused, and it surprised him a bit.

Cain felt Zero's hands slip within his pants at one point, causing Cain to gasp out, distracting just enough so that Cain felt himself on his stomach, Zero's knee into his back, keeping him pin and he felt the belt on his wrist, the leather garment tying his hands behind his back. Cain heard Zero let out a chuckle before leaning into Cain, rubbing up against Cain's ass.

"Just like old times, huh? But like I said before, enough of the foreplay, it's about time we got down to business," Zero purred into Cain's ear. Zero hands when to Cain's bound wrist them, hauling Cain to his feet before depositing him back to the bed. Cain just buckled on the bed, trying to get free but Zero tied his hands too well. Cain felt Zero on him again, sliding up his body.

"You know you want it, so just give in but you don't have to stop struggling, you know how much it excites me," Zero said before moving to bit at Cain's neck, sending yet another shutter through him. When Cain felt his pants and underwear being removed, he knew this was going to happen.

"Just get this over with…" Cain growled out at that. Zero let out yet another chuckle and Cain knew the bastard was smirking again.

"Oh please, I know your enjoying this, you always enjoy it and you always will. Time changes many things, Wyatt, but you still will always crave my touch." Zero said, making his point by sliding his hand down Cain's back, and then down Cain's hips and Cain tried his best to suppress the moan, failing miserably.

"Don't mistake lust for actually wanting you. Gods it's been so long since I've had someone touch me Zero, you are just convenient," Cain barked out. Zero laughed then, voice full of humor.

"So you're telling me that if anyone was here, you would be that hard, moaning the way you are. I don't think so Wyatt. I think you missed me, just a little bit… and to prove it to you…" Zero said, slipping from the bed and away from Cain. Cain lay there, on the bed, blinking, not quite sure what Zero was planning but it couldn't be good. Cain tried his best to move, to see what Zero was doing and he moved enough to spot Zero in the room, just in time for Cain to see Zero pulling is pants back on.

"What the fuck?" Cain said out loud. Zero smirked at him.

"Well you said it has nothing to do with me, so I thought I might just go find someone off the street, I'm sure there would be several people who be willing to come here and screw that sweet ass of yours," Zero said. Cain's blood grew cold at that. Cain was at a loss for words, this was not how the game was played. Zero was changing the rules, and he was unsure of what to do at this point. When Zero reached for the door, Cain panicked.

"Please don't go!" Cain said quickly. Zero stopped, looking at Cain, with that damn smirk.

"Then tell me what you want? If anyone will do then let me get anyone," Zero said.

"What I want… what I want is for you to untie me," Cain started. And Zero laughed.

"Not going to happen, anyway, you know you love it. So what do you really want?" Zero asked. Cain just glared at him, wanting nothing more than his hands free so he could pummeled that smirk right off that face, but then if his hands where free, he wouldn't be in this mess, for he could just take that smug bastard and shove him to the bed, having his way with…

Fuck… he hated when Zero was right and damn he was going to have to admit it before Zero when off to find some stranger and he would be a real mess then. But what if…

"Untie me and I mean right now, Adrian!" Cain said, determined, making sure to put heavy emphasis on Zero's name. Zero just smiled, moving back over to the bed.

"And why should I? I have you at my mercy, why would I let you go just because you asked _sooo_ nicely."

"Because it's _you_ that has me at your mercy, not some stranger off the street. I know you Adrian, you're not one for sharing, now untie me so I can show you just how much I am yours," Cain purred. Cain heard Zero moan at that.

"Tempting, but no, I like you bound like that, but your right, it's me and only me that is going to take you tonight," Zero said, moving Cain onto his back, and Cain felt the buckle digging uncomfortable into his back. Zero smiled as he moved to slip off his pants, eyes never leaving Cain's face, offering him the promise of what was about to come. Cain watched as Zero straddled his chest, Zero giving him a heated look as he brushed the tip of his erection over Cain's lips, buckle of the belt digging deeper into his back causing Cain to wince slightly.

"Open that sweet mouth of yours, Wy, I know you want it, you always did like my cock in your mouth," Zero purred out and Cain let out a light growl at his voice. Cain's tongue darted out then, wetting his dry lips, lightly brushing over the head of Zero's cock, and Zero growled his appreciation. Then a smile spread on Cain's lips as a thought crossed his mind.

"Adrian, gods, I want to taste you so badly, but I want something even more than that." Cain moaned out, putting as much sex into his voice as he could, breathing hotly on the erection in front of him. He watched Zero shutter at that.

"What would that be?"

"I want to touch you, hold you, dig my fingers into your back as I take you completely into my mouth, swallowing you down whole. Let me touch you, Adrian, untie me, and I'm yours," Cain said. He could see that Zero was debating it, wanting it as well.

"No tricks?" Zero warned him and Cain just nodded. Zero slipped off Cain, pushing Cain onto his stomach before slowly slipping the belt off Cain's wrist. As soon as Cain was free he was on Zero, pinning him to the bed, before slipping down, and down more before he nuzzled Zero's silken curls, Zero moaning out his approval as Cain took him completely, deep within that hot, wet mouth.

Cain did have to admit he was partial to this, only to the point of being so in control of your partners pleasure, you could take them fast, hard, or slow and leisurely, bring them to the peak and then letting them come or denying the pleasure, only to take them higher the next time. It was quite intoxicating.

He took Zero, hard, working Zero into a quick frenzy, and Zero just took it, lost in the pleasure that Cain was causing him. He knew just what to do to get Zero off, and Cain was making sure that he pushed all those buttons. He knew Zero couldn't last long under that sweet torment and that was what Cain was counting on, as his powerful hands grasped tightly to Zero's slender hips, holding on for dear life. Zero started to moan out, pushing at him, getting him to stop, and knowing he was near the end. Cain just looked up into those lustfully Grays and he flashed Zero a mischievous look as he pushed him harder.

Zero let out a shout then, coming hard and fast and Cain drank what he could down, enjoying the taste on his tongue, but making sure to save some, for later. Cain slipped off Zero then, looking down at the sated man beneath his grasp, so relaxed, and so unwilling to protest at the moment. He placed what he had of Zero's come into his hand, working his thick fingers into the slick substance before flashing Zero a possessive glance.

"Fuck!" Zero panted out, still trying to get his breath under control. "You planned that," Zero said and Cain just smiled, slipping a slicked finger to Zero's entrance.

"Do you really think I was just going to sit by and let you have me? You have to work a lot harder than that," Cain growled out before slipping his fingers within Zero, quickly preparing him, smiling wider when Zero's back arched, pushing himself further onto Cain's fingers. "Looks like someone missed this…" Cain said amusement deep within his voice.

"Just shut up and fuck me already," Zero moaned out. Cain smiled down at Zero before spreading the rest of the sticky substance on his erection. Cain grabbed onto Zero's legs, placing it on his shoulder to open Zero to him before leaning in, positioning himself at Zero's entrance. Without much of a warning to Zero he pushed in, completely and listened as Zero moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling Zero's erection come back to life between them.

"You always did like a little bit of pain…" Cain grunted out before beginning to move within that tight heat. Cain started out slow as he could manage, making sure to push directly into that spot that made Zero's eyes roll back into his head. It wasn't long tell Zero started moaning, faster, harder, more yes, please… arching himself into Cain's thrusts, Cain lost it, as he started fucking Zero into the mattress hard and fast.

Zero's hand when between them, stroking himself along with Cain's brutal thrusts, and it wasn't long before Zero came again, shouting out, tighten around Cain. Cain came shortly after that, with a loud growl, biting down on Zero's shoulder, marking him.

Cain collapsed besides Zero then, breath heavy. He felt Zero's arms wrap around him, nuzzling his face in the nape of Cain's neck.

"Damn… That was quite enjoyable, but next time, can I please be on top," Zero pleaded and Cain just laughed, deep and husky.

"You had a fighting chance, just like always, it's not my fault you are so trusting," Cain teased. Zero flashed him a slightly annoyed look before smiling again.

"How much longer is your vacation?"

"A few more days…"

"Well then, I guess we are going to have to make it last…" there was a pause for a moment before Zero got up to get dressed. "Have you ever thought of telling them, you know, about us…?" Zero said, slipping his pants on.

"I'm not sure they would understand, besides…" Cain said, smile wide on his face. "I like my secrets." Zero huffed out before finishing getting dressed as he made it to the door.

"Then until next time…" Zero said, walking out of the room, leaving Cain alone.

"Until then…" Cain said softly, as he was left alone in his thoughts.


End file.
